To Catch a Predator
by Depechemare
Summary: It's a trying time in the land of Equestria. Changeling invasions, darkness rising from old curses, and a predator epidemic that only one stallion can overcome. Join Chris Hansen on his hunt for the notorious predators of Equestria, in his attempt to bring pedophilia to an end, one story at a time. Sponsored by the National Pony Corporation.


**Cheerilee**

It wasn't always like this. It didn't start immediately is what I mean. It didn't begin when I was a filly. When I was younger, I never really had any friends in school on account of my weird teeth, which drew wide torment from bullies and alienated me from groups.

My parents offered no help with my social problems, and eventually the only thing that saved me from a life of ridicule was working part time to afford the money for braces and dentistry.

I decided that I wanted to become a teacher in my teens. I don't know what attracted me to the job at first, but there was something… exhilarating about teaching such young fillies and colts. I mean I'd always been good with kids and liked children, my cutie mark said as much. I loved lighting up children's days as they… lit up mine.

I wanted to have the foal friends I'd never had growing up, teaching sated that for a time… but then… it… became… more.

Soon simple friendships weren't enough; I'd adopted an appreciation for the underdeveloped flank of a number of my students. Their small bodies, lack of cutie marks and simple innocent smiles sent me wild from the beginning of my day to the end.

But it wasn't right. This was wrong. My thoughts and the love I had for my students was, disgusting… Yet I couldn't help it, I lay in bed at night, tossing and turning and thinking about tiny hooves on my body. My dreams became soaked with my perversions and eventually I had to act on them.

Booting up my computer I adopted the screen name, _'fillyfealer62'_ and took to the interwebs to sate my lusts in roleplay chatrooms and forums.

This way was fine for a time, but eventually I discovered that I wanted to meet somepony, well some filly to be exact. I began actively searching to meet a filly in my area. I even found a few of my students on the sites I perused.

Eventually, after a lot of coercion, I found the perfect candidate.

A home schooled filly, Twinkleshine was repressed like I had been as a filly, and had no friends. Now I could free her, teach her about friendship and love… among other things more intimate.

I initiated the chat, telling her sweet things. She fell straight into my trap, if you'd call it that. She was so innocent as I explained the various intricacies of what big ponies did in the dark of bedrooms over the course of a few weeks.

It was only an hour to go as I headed over to her house. Her parents were out for the day and she'd agreed to meet me and spend some time together. I carried the cheerleading costume I said I'd wear for her, a small matching one her size in my bag as well as I'd promised to… teach her a thing or two.

As I reached her simple home on the outskirts of town, I looked both ways down the street and blinked in the sunlight of the morning, wiping the sweat from my brow.

I was actually about to do this. I was about to meet an 11 year old filly, and possibly start a relationship that would be beautiful, but at the same time have potential to ruin my life if I were found out.

"Hey! Come on in, I'm just brushing my hair!" a tiny voice called from inside the door as I approached.

I stepped inside and looked around the well lit room. A simple abode, a nice hallway that led into an open plan living room/kitchen.

I notice the large jug of juice was on the counter with two glasses set out as I trotted forwards, leaving the bag atop the table. The sweet little voice called out once again "It's so great you came! Did you bring the costumes?" grinning as I looked up and chuckled "Certainly did sweetie, can't wait to see what your cutie petutie looks like in it!"

"I don't think we'll be having any dress up today."

To my complete surprise, shock and then horror, a stallion strode out from a nearby archway, which led into the landing.

With a brown coat and blonde mane, he looked rather smart in his black two piece suit. His green eyes stared into my wide and scared green ones, showing wisdom and experience along with… something else.

I quickly looked away.

I stood, locked in place, my eyes darting to the door before focusing back at the complete stranger. ' _Her Father? Maybe her brother? No, too old… Who was this stallion?'_ I thought in-between willing my legs to move, to run, to escape.

"Where's Twinkle?" I blurted, unable to shut my mouth in time as the stallion placed a file down on the table and leaned a hoof against it.

"Twinkle I'm afraid isn't going to be joining us in our little chat. Why don't you have a seat over there?" He gestured over to the opposite side of the kitchen counter he was leaning on as he opened the file and began to flick through it.

I sat where he'd commanded, feeling completely dead inside. My heart was in my throat and my brain felt numb, as if this were all a dream as I looked up at the stallion. Was this some prank? Was he going to pull a joke on me and send me off with my tail between my legs? Or was he law enforcement? But the conversations? It all confused me.

I sat quiet as he finally looked up from the pages and sighed, licking his lips before asking "So then, why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"

My eyes focused on the marble counter as I realised, maybe he didn't know why I was here. Maybe this was Twinkle's Father, so I swallowed and retorted "Oh, I-I'm h-h-here to help T-Twinkle out with her homework."

"Really? Cause the chat you had prior to tonight says that you were here to perform sexual acts on an 11 year old filly. Is this right?" he flat out asked me, completely destroying my faint hope that he knew nothing.

I remained quiet as he began to read things, personal and filthy things that I'd sent to Twinkle.

"Says here in your chat log that you were here to meet up with Twinkle, help her with her loneliness problems. You talk about how you wanted to show her a brief few, passionate hours of sex.

You talk about performing sexual acts on her with the cheerleading costume. You describe how you want to lick her _blank_ and have her _blank_ and your _blank_ move in synch."

He knew it all, every single dirty, little thing I'd wanted to do to Twinkle Shine was in that file and I realised how my life could become hell if anypony else got their hooves on it.

I realised I had to prevent that.

"S-Sir? I… look I know that today, I've done wrong. I promise though, I've never done anything like this before, and I never plan to do anything like this again. I swear that if you just let me go, don't mention this to the police or anything, I will never look at a filly again."

The pony kept a frown and murmured, "Well that'll be a little hard, considering your position as a school teacher."

That did it, he knew too much. How did he know so much!?

"Sir, I realise, I messed up. Please I don't wanna hurt fillies or do anything bad. I just… I need help… please let me go!" I began to sniffle, my eyes tearing up as I realised that this wasn't going to disappear overnight.

The stallion seemed to give a slight pitying look as he replied "I understand and I admire your admittance, however I have to tell you… I'm Chris Hansen from Dateline NPC. We're doing a story on ponies who make plans to meet fillies and colts online."

Almost on cue from that line, two ponies strode out wearing black uniforms, their sight distressing as they sported two, back mounted cameras they steadied with a hoof on an axle.

Light was glinting off the camera lenses and into my face, as my mouth gaped, I looked down, moving my mane in front of my eyes, in an attempt to obscure my face.

Chris Hansen's voice faded as I quickly strode backwards, finding the strength to burst out the front door, almost cantering as I attempted to get away from the sprung trap.

Suddenly a yellow mare grabbed my right forehoof, a black stallion grabbing my other, both dressed in blue with caps and glasses and the badge of Ponyville PD on their chests.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND!" they screamed, pushing my face into the floor as hoof cuffs were locked onto me.

I began to sob, I couldn't help it, the distraught feeling in my gut as my life was torn away from me over the stupidest mistake I'd ever made.

"Please, I wasn't going to do anything!" as my rights were being read, a camera down the street focusing in on me as I tried to hide my face once again.

I was brought to my hooves as they began marching me away from the house. It had all been a trick. Set up by NPC, some kind of trap for me and me alone.

Twinkleshine had never existed. She'd lured me, or some other pony pretending to be a filly had lured me. I'd taken the bait like the dumb bitch I was.

It all went by in a flash now. The booking, the processing and the sentencing. Nothing else mattered now. I'd never see my students again. My family and few friends would disown me. A single act of stupidity had ruined the rest of my life.

But If I were offered… I'd do it all again tomorrow.

Just for that chance.

At true love.


End file.
